dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Signature Channel
Alex Signature Channel, or ASC (until 2006 known as National TV) is an American English-language commercial terrestrial television network that is a flagship property of the Postcom Entertainment Group division of Postcom. The network is headquartered at 1312 North McAfee Ave, Joytown, Twin Cities. ASC has thirteen owned-and-operated stations and nearly 200 affiliates throughout the United States and its territories, some of which are also available in Canada via pay-television providers or in border areas over-the-air; ASC also maintains brand licensing agreements for international channels in South Korea, Germany, China, Italy, Spain, and France. History The network traces its roots to 1979 when the network was first launched under the name National TV (or NTV for short) under the ownership of NTV Holdings plc (now ASC Entertainment), which was at the time formed in 1979 from the remains of Television Channel Industries, Inc., which previously owned Daddy TV (now Daddy Video Deleter), a channel that aired shows that contain mature content until 1982, when it switched to reruns of shows on NTV or WTV that contained mature content. Mommy TV (now Mommy Video Protector) was launched in 1980 under the same company as a channel that reruns non-mature programs that used to air on NTV. Worldwide TV (now Chris Video Direction) was launched in 1985 as a spin-off from the ASC channel for international shows. The channel got a simplified logo in 2000 upon its logo's shortening to NTV, but the National TV name was kept as the legal name of the network until 2006, when the channel was renamed as Alex Signature Channel (or ASC for short). Two years earlier, WTV relaunched as The World Network, which would relaunch as Chris Video Direction in 2012 and shifted its focus to directing videos on ASC, Mommy TV, or Daddy TV. In 2014, ASC received a major upgrade and re-branded with a new logo across all its channels, renaming Mommy TV to Mommy Video Protector and Daddy TV to Daddy Video Deleter. The new logo was presented at the upfronts on March 19, 2014, and launched on the website on March 20, 2014. ASC went through another redesign in 2015 for its logo and graphics package, designed by design agency Salovaara + Kukkonen Group in New York. In November 2016, a new brand identity was introduced, along with new bumpers, a theme, and a tagline, "In The Box". On April 4, 2017, ASC updated its identity by adding new bumpers, graphics, and sounds. A short animation was created for each show, and these animations were used when featuring the show in Next bumpers. The background used in its promos and bumpers was also changed from green to black. On December 14, 2017, ASC refreshed the channel with new graphics based on previous rebrands in the In The Box family called "The Television Revelations". The new graphics were developed by Embark Design and Modeling and feature various characters in 3D CGI, stop-motion, and 2D graphic techniques. Branding and marketing agency 1digitalagency developed the "The Television Revelations" style guide, a set of channel-wide standards. In October 2018, ASC unveiled a new image campaign, revolving around the slogan "New on ASC", which highlighted the multi-platform availability of ASC's program content. On January 30, 2019, ASC quietly introduced a new logo designed by its in-house team and Blue Hand Labs. This time, the logo completely removed the boxes it had on it since 2015. The new logo was officially launched on January 31, 2019. On June 7, 2019, Hylas Investment Authorities reached a deal to acquire ASC Entertainment for $15 billion, only for Hylas to back out of the transaction on July 14. On August 26, 2019, ASC unveiled a new on-air brand identity with the Futura and Futura Bold fonts, and idents that end with the ASC logo placed on a TV set with antennas on it. The redesign, designed by InDeco Design, is built around the slogan "There's Only One". On October 5, 2019, the ASC channel was made available to cord cutters. On January 10, 2020, ASC introduced an updated logo and on-air look, created by its in-house design team and Partake Productions. The logo consists of the 2006 ASC logo in black, placed on a white filmstrip. The default color of the channel is now black, as opposed to the former colors (blue, green, and turquoise). The redesign also conceived a new slogan, "Yours Forever". On February 17, 2020, after the merger of ASC Entertainment and Array Entertainment into Postcom Entertainment Group was completed, the company announced that it will rebrand as RemateTV on May 19, 2020, ending the ASC name after 14 years. Category:Postcom Entertainment Group Category:1979 Category:1979 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in 1979 Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1970s Category:1970s establishments Category:1970s Category:Television channels in the United States